Forever Never Ever
by OmicronFayt
Summary: Biju are immortal, but once sealed, they die with their hosts. That is why any sealed biju will do everything in its power to keep their host alive. Even if it means defying the laws of nature. Even if it means fighting the Shinigami.
1. Through These Bars

Forever Never Ever.

Summary – Biju are immortal, but once sealed, they die with their hosts. That is why any sealed biju will do everything in its power to keep their host alive. Even if it means defying the laws of nature. Even if it means fighting the Shinigami.

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1 - Through these bars.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm in _that_ place. The sewer, leading to my inner demon. Literally. Damned fox must want something. As I walk down the corridors leading to the Kyuubi's cage, I reminisce on everything that lead to this point. I wonder why I'm here? Why did the fox call me?

**I called you here to discuss our life, **_**human**_**. Before you ask anything, shut up. I will explain, just don't interrupt, understood?**

I nodded, and the demon continued . . .

**If you die, I die. You know this. Therefore, it is in my best interests if you **_**don't**_** die. I will ensure that, as much as I can. Orochimaru wanted immortality, remember? Yet he was killed by that Uchiha. Did you know that any living being can challenge the Shinigami? If they win, then they will never grow old, and can only die if they are killed – no illnesses can touch them. Not even time can kill them. The biju - all nine of us . . . we . . . we challenged the Shinigami, and won. There used to be 16, but those that lose a challenge with that asshole spend an eternity in his stomach. Now you wonder what it has to do with you. I want to challenge the Shinigami on your behalf, and make you immortal. That way – unless you get yourself killed – I will never die.**

Immortal? I . . .don't _want_ to live forever. I want to live as long as Sakura-chan, to do everything in my power to make her happy. I don't want to live in a world without her. Especially now she's actually acknowledged me as a friend.

"So you can challenge the Shinigami more than once? You can challenge it on behalf of someone else?"

**Yes, the reason I called you here is . . . I will do this regardless to your feelings – I refuse to die. However, I will let **_**you**_** chose when. You stop aging once you become Immortal. So talk to me brat, tell me an age you want to be forever. If you refuse, I will do it now.**

I thought for a moment, before coming up with a plan.

"Fox, give me a week to think this over, I'll get back to you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Real World

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I opened my eyes, and realised where I was – I knew that ceiling all too well. I'm in the hospital. Sasuke put me here. Again.

"Naruto! Your awake!"

I looked over to the owner of the voice I would recognise even if I was deaf, and saw Sakura-chan smiling at me. Her eyes were red and her cheeks had tearstains. I'm sorry, Sakura-chan . . .I failed again, that's why you were crying, wasn't it? You believed in me, and then . . . I still couldn't bring him back for you.

"Naruto . . . I want you to do something for me."

I looked up at Sakura-chan.

"What?"

"I want you to do something . . . and I'm going to ask you to do it, even though I know that its something no-one has the right to ask. Something that, under any other circumstances, I would be ashamed for even thinking of asking."

I waited for a moment, before she continued. . .

"Naruto . . .I want you to . . . betray your nindo. I . . . I don't want you to die, its not worth it. _He_'s not worth it. Naruto. I want you to go back on your word. I want you to break your promise. The promise of a lifetime. I . . . I guess I . . . still want Sasuke back, but . . .not at the cost of my best friend."

She smiled at me . . . I . . .I don't get it. _What does Ino have to do with this?_

"Ino?"

Crap . . . I said that out loud . . .

"I never mentioned Ino . . .heh . . . she's not my _best_ friend anymore, Naruto."

I looked at her in confusion, then she . . she hugged me. Once I recovered enough from the shock I hesitantly hugged her back, causing her to hold tighter around my waist.

"She's not my best friend, Naruto . . . _you_ are."

As I heard her whisper, I cried. In both sadness and joy. My heart both lifted and sank at her words. I was happy she cared that much, but . . . no one dates their best friend – if they did, then who would they complain about their partner to?

I saw Baa-chan enter the room.

"Hey, Tsunade-san, I need a word."

Both Sakura-chan and Baa-chan were surprised at me calling the Hokage that, without any reference to her age. I guess that's how they knew I was serious.

"What about?"

"The furball. Its kinda private, so I don't want everyone knowing . . ."

"Sakura."

Sakura-chan looked slightly sad, but rose to leave.

"I . . .don't mind if she knows, but other than her . . .only Kakashi, Iruka, Ero-sannin and yourself can know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1 hour later . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

". . .so the fox wants to challenge the Shinigami on my behalf, to ensure his own survival, and is giving me only 1 word of say in the matter – when. He wants me to decide, within the week, on an age to stay forever, as no immortal ages. If I don't, then he will challenge the Shinigami immediately. I have a plan, but it might not work – no, I'm not going to discuss it, as then the fox would know what it is. Any questions?"

"How did Jaraia-sama manage to teach you how to freely contact Kyuubi?"

"That's simple, Iruka-sensei, he threw me off a cliff – sort of a 'do or die' kinda test. He told me 'If there's anything you might regret never doing, do it now.' And gave me an hour to make my possible final farewell to Konoha."

That point was when Kakashi had to hold Iruka back from attempting to kill the Sannin. It was also when Ero-sannin first felt a combination punch from Baa-chan and Sakura-chan. Eventually everyone calmed down enough to continue with the conference about Kyuubi. Then Sakura-chan spoke.

"When was that, Naruto? When did Jaraia-baka do that . . ._test_?"

"Remember that day during the chunin exams? In that 1-month we had to train. There were 2 things I tried to do, as my goodbye . . . I failed miserably.

I wanted to beat Sasuke in a fight, but I couldn't find him – he was off training with Kakashi-sensei.

I also wanted to kiss you, Sakura-chan . . .but I knew that if I did . . I wouldn't need to worry about Ero-sannin's test – you'd kill me first. So I tried to get a hug from you instead . . ."

I was trying _Soo_ hard to keep from blushing (I failed) that I almost missed the blush on Sakura-chan's cheeks . . .I dismissed it – who wouldn't be embarrassed if their 'best' friend said something like that. (yes, the whole 'best friend' thing is still a touchy subject, so don't ask').

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1 week later, Naruto's Mindscape.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Well, Uzumaki?**

"I don't want you to fight on my behalf, but why don't we make a compromise?"

**What kind, mortal?**

"The kind where you train me to challenge the Shinigami myself."

On the conditions that you challenge him as soon as I feel you are ready, and you try your hardest, then you have a deal

"Wouldn't have it any other way, fox."

Then let the torture begin 

"Torture?"

Training.

I gulped loudly.


	2. First Tests

Forever Never Ever.

Summary – Biju are immortal, but once sealed, they die with their hosts. That is why any sealed biju will do everything in its power to keep their host alive. Even if it means defying the laws of nature. Even if it means fighting the Shinigami.

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2 – First tests..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Who has summoned me here?_"

"I did, Shinigami. I wish to challenge you for the right to Immortality."

"_Who are you, to ask such a thing?_"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Container and Apprentice to the Demon Kyuubi no Kitsune Apprentice to Jaraia of the Sannin, Genin of Konoha, Human of 18 years to the day. Do you accept my challenge?"

"_I do, Naruto._"

"Then how about we spice things up a bit? I wish to face all 13 tests."

" _Very well . . .what conditions._"

"We both know that only 1 test is needed to become Immortal, I wish to take the others in the place of my friends, meaning that, for each test I pass, one of my friends becomes Immortal and the final test will be for my own soul."

"_Are you sure?_"

"Yes."

" _Let the first test BEGIN!_"

The Shinigami looked into Naruto's mind, and saw the determination to never quit, saw the challenges he has overcome, and deemed him full of resolve.

"_Test of Resolve . . .Passed. Who will you grant immortality to?_"

"Haruno Sakura."

"_Second test . . ._"

The death god placed a genjutsu on Naruto, and made him see Sakura die in painful ways. The boy screamed and cried, in every vision, he did everything he could to keep her alive . . .next he saw a missing nin from mist, carrying a sword. The Nin was attacked by his employer, and Naruto defended him before the scene changed again.

Sasuke. The Uchiha pieced Naruto's chest again with a Chidori, but left himself wide open for a counter. Naruto used the opening to knock Sasuke out cold, refusing to kill the man his Sakura-chan loved. . .

"_Test of heart, passed. Congratulations. I need a name please?_"

"I . . .I don't know . . .can I set some conditions?"

"_What do you mean?_"

"I . . .more than anything . . .want Sakura-chan to be happy . . .so . ..can you make, the man she loves the most Immortal."

"_Uchiha Sasuke?_"

Naruto shook his head.

"Yes . .. and no. . .She loves him now, but . . .can you just make it so, if she falls for someone else, they gain the Immortality, and the one she used to love loses it, unless they have Immortality in another way?"

"_If you pass the next test, I will use both passes to do as you have asked, OK?_"

The blonde nodded.

"Do it."

The Shinigami drew a double-bladed scythe and lunged at Naruto, who was having trouble fending off the god's attacks. Suddenly the world changed. He was in a forest at the edge of Konoha.

"Uzumaki."

Naruto turned to see Gaara facing him, in his crazed Shukkau - possesed state

"Why keep fighting, eh? They will never change."

Naruto dodged to the side, evading a blast of sand.

"To them, you will _Always_ be the demon you contain."

Naruto created some clones to distract Gaara while he tried to jump up to release the boy from the demon's possession.

"No"

Naruto missed, and began to fall back to the ground . . .

"Matter"

The possessed teen attacked, sand blasting into Naruto's face, cutting his cheeks.

"_What._"

His surroundings changed again, back to the familiar dripping pipes of Naruto's sewer, and the Shinigami's blade was cutting into his face, forcing him back.

"_Have you realised what this test is about yet, Uzumaki?_"

Naruto stood, ready to fight, planning his next possible move. . .

"_I know everything about you, Naruto. I have been watching you since I placed that fox in you. I know all your moves, I know all your weaknesses._"

As the death-god attacked again, the surroundings changed once more.

He was in Wave.

"Do you know why I'm here, kid?"

Naruto's eyes widened

"Zabusa . . ."

"You regret my death. You blame yourself. You think – If only . . .If only I could have been stronger, faster, smarter . . .better. I could have saved him. I could have saved Zabusa, and Haku. If only, if only."

The swordsman swung his blade as Naruto ducked under it.

"Your life is full of regret, isn't it, kid?"

Zabusa pressed his advantage, making Naruto stumble back.

"Always looking in the past."

Naruto tried to call on the fox's chakra, to pump it to his legs, boosting his speed. He failed.

"Not so tough without that fox, eh?"

Suddenly Naruto and Zabusa were in a field full of flowers.

"The Kyuubi's power lies in this field, kid. Find it."

Naruto looked around, searching for anything that felt, or looked different. He took a step forwards, when Zabusa attacked.

"You didn't think I'd just _Stand_ here, did you?"

Naruto let out a sigh, before he remembered a training session with Jaraia. . .

'_Hey, gaki, remember, that fox is a part of you. Nothing can change that, wherever you are, so is he. You don't need to look for his power, you just need to channel it._'

He closed his eyes, searching within the confines of his soul, until he found it. The seal, and the fox. Zabusa's sword whistled through the air, aimed at removing Naruto's head, when it was stopped dead by a sudden blast of red chakra.

"Heh . . . that all you got, _Zabu-chan_?"

Zabusa rolled his eyes.

"Typical, as soon as you tap into the power that isn't truly yours, you act all tough . . ."

Zabusa slashed with his blade again . . .as the field became a sewer, and Shinigami's scythe drew blood from the boy's shoulder.

"_. . . but you have to remember, it's still only _Borrowed_ power!_"

Naruto looked into the Shinigami's eyes . . .and saw red. . .


	3. Grant Me a Miracle

Forever Never Ever.

Summary – Biju are immortal, but once sealed, they die with their hosts. That is why any sealed biju will do everything in its power to keep their host alive. Even if it means defying the laws of nature. Even if it means fighting the Shinigami.

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3 – Grant me a miracle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto looked into the Shinigami's eyes . . .and saw red. . .

"What's the matter, dobe? Not glad to see me?"

The Sharingan spun in the eyes of his opponent, as he took in the whole face.

"Sasuke."

"Why do you worry about the past, dead-last?"

Naruto looked at his rival once more.

"It's already over, change the future, trying to change anything else . . .is impossible."

The raven-haired youth drew his blade with deliberate slowness.

"You don't like to fight? That's bull, and you know it."

The Curse-mark spread like an infection over the Uchiha's skin

"It is a never-ending cycle. The strong fight, the weak die."

Naruto began to shake with anger at Sasuke's arrogance.

"No, teme, your wrong. . ."

"You beat a strong opponent, then someone stronger decides that you would be the perfect measure of his _capacity,_ then another, and another, until you die."

Sasuke's skin had changed colour entirely, as his hair lengthened and paled.

"No matter what, warriors like us live to fight."

Hand-like wings began to grow from his back as he continued.

"And yet . . ."

He attacked with a Chidori.

"_And yet you still run from it. Why?_"

Naruto felt his leg impaled by his foe's blades, and struggled not to cry out.

"_Very well, it seems that question is a bit beyond you for the moment, so answer me this. . ._"

The god jumped back.

"_What is the difference between a king and a horse?_"

Naruto was about to answer, but was interrupted.

"_And don't give me no kiddie shit like 'one has 2 legs, and one has 4. or 'ones an animal, the other's human.' If they were both the exact same shape, size, strength and skill. What makes one give orders, while the other carried him around?'_"

Naruto began to think, while evading the god's attacks.

"_Your requests are orders, Naruto, and I won't obey a weak king .What is the answer?_"

'Kyuubi, any idea?'

'Sorry, flesh bag, no clue . . .I took the test of endurance . . . .'

"_I'm not letting myself use any more speed, or power than what you currently have, Naruto. Why am I winning? Maybe you're thinking too much?_"

'How can I fight without thinking?'

An unexpected attack came from Naruto's side, so quickly he relied on his reactions to block the attack.

'That's it – reactions . . .though . .that only works for defence . . .'

"Reactions . . and . . ."

The god heard Naruto's mumbling, and decided to help the boy.

"_Good, reactions . . .but what are reactions a part of? What is it let lets you make them without thinking?_"

Naruto's movements suddenly stopped, and the Shinigami's scythe drew closer to him, but at the last second, he blocked with a kunai, leaving his opponent overstretched. He countered by reversing his grip on the metal in his hand, ducking under the scythe and landing a strike on the god.

"_You've figured it out, then?_"

"Instinct."

The god smiled.

"_Test of Instinct . . . Passed. Your request shall be done. Ready for the next one?_"

Naruto nodded and felt his body begin to ache. The ache grew until he could no longer stand. The fox realised which test it was, and helped his container.

"OI, Brat, if you don't get up _right_ now, I promise you I will kill that pink haired bitch."

Naruto, who was barely conscious when the Kyuubi spoke, suddenly stopped writhing on the floor, as his eyes snapped open.

'If you so much as _try_ to hurt _one_ hair on her head . . .'

He began, as he stood.

'I'll kill you, demon lord of no.'

As Naruto's back straightened, the pain stopped.

"_Test of endurance . . .passed . . .barely. What do you want?_"

"Iruka-sensei. Make him Immortal."

"_Done. This next test . . .if you complete it, I will grant 2 things – 1 for passing that test, and another as a 'congratulations' for passing a total of 5._"

"OK, what's the test?"

"_You'll see . . ._"

Naruto stared at the figure that appeared in front of him.

"Sakura-chan!"


	4. Test of Might

Forever Never Ever.

Summary – Biju are immortal, but once sealed, they die with their hosts. That is why any sealed biju will do everything in its power to keep their host alive. Even if it means defying the laws of nature. Even if it means fighting the Shinigami.

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4 – Test of Might.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto stared at the figure that appeared in front of him.

"Sakura-chan!"

She looked at him with eyes that seemed to bag for something.

"Naruto . . .I want you to do something for me."

He remembered what had happened a week before his training with Kyuubi began, when she had said word that were so similar . . .

"I want Sasuke back . . .but . . .until he kills his brother, he won't . . .so . . ."

"Sakura-chan?"

"He must be the one to kill Itachi, and you are the only one that can give him the power he needs. I know that you understand what I want from you. Will you do this, for me?"

Naruto looked at the ground. The power he can give Sasuke . . .the Makeyou . . . Sakura, she . . . she wanted him to die . . . but she was right, with the Makeyou, Sasuke _could_ beat his brother, and he _would_ return home. . .Ironic, how to fulfil his promise of a 'lifetime', he would need to die . . .

"OK, Sakura-chan, lets go find Sasuke . . ."

- -1 hour later - - -

"Thank you, Naruto. Once your brain shuts down, I will have the highest level of the Sharingan . . .but . . .I _know _you could have got out the way of my Chidori, so why?"

The slowly dying blonde smiled.

"Once you kill _him_, you can go home, to Sakura-chan . . ."

Sasuke smiled, looking over to the cherry-blossom.

"Sakura? . . .The only reason I'd return to Konoha would have been to use you as bait, Naruto . . .my brother seems to have an interest in you. . .Now? The only reason I have left to ever so much as look at that filthy bitch of a fangirl again is to kill her, before killing Kakashi, to ensure that those former _bonds_ are eternally broken."

Sakura's eyes widened, before she began to cry, and Naruto began to leak demonic chakra, eyes reddening, and the hole in his chest healing.

"Teme . . .you made Sakura-chan cry . . .and you just admitted that nothing can get you t return for her . . .so now . . .I'm gonna make sure you _never_ make her cry again!"

Red chakra tails began to form behind Naruto, as he raced towards the man he once thought of as 'brother', and Sasuke activated his Cursed-seal of Heaven, advancing it to Stage 2, jumping high out the way of the transformed blonde's attack, and hovering there, wings flapping wildly to support his weight.

"A dead-last like you, could _never_ beat an Uchiha, Uzumaki."

A third tail sprouted, before Naruto's flesh began to peel, as his nose and mouth elongated into a snout, his ears rose to the top of his head . . . and his tails became real . . .all 6 of them . . .

"A dead-last might not be able to beat you, teme."

One more tail grew, as the blood dripped from his new fur.

"But _I_ will find it easy, mortal. . ."

Sakura gasped, her breath caught in her throat.

"Kyuubi."

The fox grinned.

"I am weakened version, only 7 tails . . .but it means I have the damned brats emotions."

The fox slammed his claws into the ground, narrowly avoiding slicing Sakura into pieces.

"And believe me, his love is the _only_ reason you aren't dead, _Haruno._"

'Fox, stop it. NOW!'

The voice echoed from everywhere, and nowhere as the demon's eyes grew wide, before the red chakra was pulled inwards, reforming him into a human, leaving only the slighted tinge of red to Naruto's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan . . .did he hurt you?"

Before Sakura could answer, Sasuke flew down, removing her head with a well-aimed slash of his blade, utilising the 5-element seal onto Naruto's stomach, restraining the fox.

"One down . . .two to go, but Kakashi won't be here for a while – he's always late, right?"

Naruto's eyes filled with tears, as Sakura's head rolled at his feet and stared up at him, almost accusing him for not being able to protect her.

"Teme. I. . . . guess this is goodbye, right?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, surly Naruto wouldn't be giving up already?

"I . . .I guess I'll see you in hell, right?"

The chakra building up around him was so strong, that Sasuke could barely stand.

"Say hello to Orochi-teme for me!"

Naruto was too enraged to use any techniques, he just poured his chakra into Sasuke, filling the avenger's coils, expanding them, overflowing, the chakra began to seep into Sasuke's bloodstream, into his Nervous system, into everything . . .until there was no room for any more . . .then it continued, more and more chakra drowning the Uchiha with its quantity and density, ripping the boy apart with its sheer volume. Eventually, Naruto calmed down and surveyed the mess, not much was left of his friend . . .blood, small chunks of flesh . . .hey, was that a whole ear? Wow, that must be the largest part of the bastard left.

"Just what you deserved for what you did to Sakura-chan. . . but hey, you got the power you wanted, right? Asshole."

The last member of team 7 sat by Sakura's head, and began to cry for his lost love.

"_Test of Might . . .passed._"

Naruto blinked, the blood was gone, Sakura's body was gone, in its place stood the Shinigami.

"What? Oh, right . . .it was the test . . . .so . ..Sakura-chan . . .she's still alive, right?"

At the death-god's nodding, Naruto relaxed, and his tears began to dry.

"Who do you choose?"

"Ino and Tsunade."

'_After all, they're the closest thing she has to family._'

"_The 6__th__ test is a set of riddles. Solve them to pass. You are allowed to ask the fox for help, as he is part of you. You have 3 guesses for each riddle, you mat fail up to 1 of them.._"

"I'm ready"

"_Riddle 1 – In the morning I walk on 4 lags, but by noon I stand on 2,_

_In the evening I move with 3 legs, What am I? The guess belongs to you _"


	5. Riddle Me This

Forever Never Ever.

Summary – Biju are immortal, but once sealed, they die with their hosts. That is why any sealed biju will do everything in its power to keep their host alive. Even if it means defying the laws of nature. Even if it means fighting the Shinigami.

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5 – Riddle Me This..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Riddle 1 – In the morning I walk on 4 lags, but by noon I stand on 2,  
__In the evening I move with 3 legs, What am I? The guess belongs to you. _"

Naruto thought for a moment, before . . .

"Human's. In the morning of our life, as a baby, we crawl – walk on 4 legs.  
By the middle of our lives – noon – we stand on 2.  
In the evening of our lives, when we are old, we need the aid of a cane – Leg, leg, cane – 3 legs, right?"

"_Did the fox give you that answer?_"

Naruto looked to the floor and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"_Riddle 2 – What has roots that nobody sees, is taller than trees, up and up it goes, and yet never grows?_"

Naruto began to laugh.

"_What's so funny, brat?_"

"This one's easy, Ero-sannin told me it years ago!"

"_And the answer?_"

"A Mountain."

"_Riddle 3 –  
__It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,  
__Cannon be heard, cannot be smelt,  
__It lies behind stars and under hills,,  
__And empty holes it fills,  
__It comes first, and follows after,  
__Ends life, kills laughter._"

Naruto blinked twice in succession.

"Err . . . .Air?"

"_Hmm . . . air cannot be seen, but you can feel the breeze, you can hear it whistling through valleys, you cannot smell it, it doesn't lie behind stars, they are in a vacuum, but it IS under hills, provided there's a tunnel . . .it does fill empty holes, but how does air end life, or kill laughter?_"

"OK, I was wrong, no need to take the piss, reaper. . . .damn, this kinda thing really isn't my area of expertise . . . .where's Shikamaru when you need . . ..wait, that's _it_! Shikamaru – kagemane . . ..Shadows, that's it, right?"

"_Shadows can be seen . . but you are close, tell me, what are shadows made of?_"

"The Dark!"

The death god just smiled, before reciting the next riddle . . .

"_Riddle 4 –  
__This thing all things devours:  
__Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;  
__Gnaws iron; bites steel;  
__Grinds hard stones to meal;  
__Slays king, ruins town,  
__And beats high mountain down."_

Naruto didn't even blink before answering.

"You really thing I _wouldn't _know this one? Kyuubi, or Demons, He eats anything and everything – birds, beasts, trees, flowers, iron, steel, stones, kings, towns (like Konoha) and mountains."

"_Good, you found a wrong answer that fits all the criteria. Well done._"

Naruto scratched his head again.

"Then what was it? You, Shinigami?"

"_No. It was not I, or death. I'll let your answer pass, as it filled all the criteria_."

"What was the _true_ answer?"

"_Time. That's all the riddles, Naruto. Test of Thought passed. What do you want?_"

"Jiraiya."

"_Seventh Test, begin._"

There was a flash of light, and Naruto closed his eyes tight, before opening them again.

"Well, Itachi, will you teach your brother for me? I've got an important clan meeting."

"Fine. Come, brother."

Naruto looked around, before seeing a puddle on the ground. He approached it and, upon seeing his reflection, he fainted. He was Sasuke – age 8.


	6. Mile In My Shoes

Forever Never Ever.

Summary – Biju are immortal, but once sealed, they die with their hosts. That is why any sealed biju will do everything in its power to keep their host alive. Even if it means defying the laws of nature. Even if it means fighting the Shinigami.

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6 – Mile in my Shoes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, Itachi, will you teach your brother for me? I've got an important clan meeting."

"Fine. Come, brother."

Naruto looked around, before seeing a puddle on the ground. He approached it and, upon seeing his reflection, he fainted. He was Sasuke – age 8.

"What the!!? I'm . . ."

"Sasuke, hurry up, or I won't teach you that jutsu . . ."

Naruto's head sprang up 'Jutsu?'

"Coming."

Slowly, Naruto got used to the feeling of family, slowly he began to forget his loneliness and learned some of the jutsu's exclusive to the Uchiha's, but he never forgot who he was, he never acted arrogant of selfish. . . .he did, however forget about the impending disaster . . .

"Why?"

"To test my capacity, brother. Run, cling to your unsightly life, and when . . ."

"SHUT, UP, TEME! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

Itachi blinked – he hadn't expected this reaction from Sasuke . . .

But in the time it took him to re-gather his wits, ANBU surrounded him.

"Uchiha Itachi, you are hereby under arrest for the murder of 187 Konoha ninja's, 218 retired Konoha ninja's and 74 civilians. All members of the Uchiha clan. You are to be executed at dawn, and the clan restoration act shall be issued upon Uchiha Sasuke upon your death. Any last words?"

Itachi nodded.

"Makengyou"

The world spun, and every ANBU there, and Sasuke(Naruto) were suddenly victims to Itachi's genjutsu.

"For the next 24 hours, ANBU, you will be slowly and painfully skinned alive.

For the Next 24 hours, Sasuke, you will bare witness to the death of our clan. Again, and again."

Less than a second later, they were all unconscious, screaming in agony.

"Hmmm, fools."

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, I like Sakura-chan, I dislike most of Naruto's pranks, sweets, tardiness, perverts, my brother, snow, fangirls, the colour green and weasels, among other things, My hobbies include training and sleeping. My _Ambition_ is to kill a certain man, while my dream is to restore my clan to its former glory – greater, if possible."

"Good, you're all very different, and I will see you tomorrow at 6. Training ground 7. Don't eat breakfast."

Kakashi vanished, and Sakura approached Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, will you go on a date with me?"

"No."

"But . . ."

"Sakura, you're beautiful and smart. I like you, but . . .you're acting like a fangirl. I will not date you until you stop acting all fangirl-ish. Train to be a strong ninja, Sakura. Talk to me like a friend, then, eventually, ask me out, but seriously, not like a little girl with her first crush, OK? I can assure you, if you can do all that, I will say yes."

Sakura smiled – she actually had a chance. A good chance.

"OK, then, Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, and tell Ino about this conversation, or at least, what I just said. She might think it applies to her too. It doesn't, but at least she'll stop pestering me while she trains, right?"

Sakura giggled.

"We were sent by Lord Orochimaru to bring you to him, Sasuke."

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMNED FREAKS, I WILL NEVER BETRAY KONOHA!"

As he said that, he felt the world shift, time appeared to freeze, as the Shinigami appeared in front of him.

"_Why did Sasuke betray Konoha?_"

"Because of his brother, and because Orochimaru's timing caught him just as he was feeling unsure of his strength, because his fangirls were distracting him to such an extent he knew he would give in soon, and he didn't want to date anyone, otherwise he would be giving his brother more ways to hurt him. Because I was getting as strong as he was, but I started weaker. My Greater improvement made him feel threatened. All these thing and more. Sasuke had many reasons for leaving, some were good, others bad, but had the offer not been there, or the many reasons not all compounded, or he still had some part of his family in Konoha, he wouldn't have left. The most important thing at the moment, though, is that, regardless of reasons, He DID leave. Nothing can change that, it is in the past. But I can bring him back."

The deathgod looked surprised.

"_Test of Understanding . . .Passed._"

"Can you grant _true_ immortality?"

"_Yes, but only to one who already has the same level of immortality as the biju, or the people you have chosen_"

"Give that Immortality to Sakura, and the man she loves."

"_True immortality, the kind that means you can never be killed, the kind only 1 person has ever achieved, is non-transferrable. If I give this to the man she loves, then her heart changes, her old love will only be reduced to the same level as the biju, and her new will only gain as much._"

"OK, It's better than nothing, right?"

"_Take a break now, kid, I've got work to do, my underling are sure to have messed something up. You can finish the other trials another time. By the way, its been 3 years since you summoned me._"

"What!"

"_I slowed time to half, so your challenges so far have taken 6 years, but I managed to make it so only 3 passed in the outside world – don't forget your 4 years as Sasuke._"

"OK, I'll be back to finish the rest of your challenges, Shinigami."

Naruto opened his eyes, to see Shizune hovering nearby.

"Tsunade's dead."


End file.
